Chance Encounter
by WhimsicalShmoo
Summary: Toris, fed up with his situation, decides to head off for a bit to clear his mind. He meets up with a chatty cross-dressing blond who tries to give advice. Human names used, AU


**I'll probably delete this in a few days. Just a a mixture of me venting through fanfiction and a spontaneous plot bunny...sure to produce an absolutely fantastic one-shot. You have been warned. **

**AU definitely. I don't really know what else to say about it.**

* * *

Two quarters and a nickel. After scrounging around the vending machines for half an hour or so, that was all Toris had to show for the effort. Sighing at his misfortune, he slipped the few coins into the nearest coin slot.

Doritos or a packet of sunflower seeds—the brunette shuddered. Doritos it would be. Punching in the correct code, he plucked the bag out of the drop compartment when it fell.

The lobby was empty (it was 9 after all, only an hour until closing) except for a blonde receptionist at the desk, sitting on a stool and absent-mindedly twirling her shoulder length hair. A couple of guys were playing basketball through the indoor window to his right, a few swimming laps in the pool straight ahead.

Toris decided to stand by the window. It was gloomy outside, pouring and cold, accurately reflecting his mood. What was he going to do…? Things couldn't go on like this, things couldn't…

_Oh Ivan…_

"You know those are, like, seriously fattening?" In the window he could see the blonde looking at him, her—his?—eyes curious and just a little concerned, as he indicated the chips.

"I suppose they are," Toris agreed, turning around out of courtesy. The blond's face broke into a grin, and he came around the counter, revealing pink and green striped stockings under a short black skirt.

"Totally! I mean, I've got to, like, watch my figure, you know?"

A polite nod.

"So what's eating at you?" The blonde leant against the windowsill, glancing out at the weather and making a face. "Is it the weather or something? Pretty dreary…and all the humidity is, like, terrible for my hair, seriously."

"Oh…yeah." Toris agreed with just a second too long of a pause.

"that's, like, totally not all that's bothering you, " the Pole leant in, intruding into the normal comfort level. "Spill. Come on, I won't tell anyone."

"Just...issues at home," Toris edged, turning his gaze back to the window. "Nothing out of the usual, I just needed to get away for a bit."

"Want to talk about it?"

"He just…it was happy hour today and—"

"Ah," the blond interjected knowingly. "Complete alcoholic, am I right?"

"I just don't know what to do with him. He's gotten really bad lately, and it…it hasn't been good. And I have two younger brothers living with us. I can't just ignore this…"

"That, like, totally sucks." The blond commented tactfully. "Do you need, like, someplace to stay? You could, like, totally stay with me , you know? Just for a little while. Your brothers too, if you want."

"I…I couldn't." Toris declined. "I don't even know your name, I couldn't possibly…"

"Feliks," the blonde introduced. "There you go. Now, like, what do you say?"

"Eh…? We just met, I don't want to impose…I…I just wish I knew what to do.

"Have you tried, like, talking to him? When he's sober?"

"He doesn't listen…"

"Make him listen!" Feliks advise enthusiastically. "Be assertive, and tell him what's what. He, like, totally should have to listen to reason. And if not, come and, like, stay with me for a bit until you can get your own place."

"I couldn't, I…"

"Sure you could!" the shorter blond flung an arm around his shoulders. "I've been some pretty messed up stuff, so I totally know where you're coming from. Just let me know when you need me."

A momentary full embrace.

"And be careful, ok? Drunks can be, like, totally dangerous sometimes…"

"I know," Toris knew all too well. "Thanks…for talking."

"Anytime. It's, like, closing time now, though, so I, like, have to kick you out. Totally sorry about that…Do you, like, need a ride, or…?"

"Oh…no thanks, I'm fine." The brunette declined, before making his way out of the building, yanking his hood up. "Goodbye then. Thank you very much."

"No problem," the cross-dresser gave a twinkling wave. "Glad to help. I'll, like, be seeing you. Bye!"

Smiling slightly to himself, Toris made his way home. He had definitely picked the right place to escape to.


End file.
